PENSAMIENTOS
by DAJI
Summary: Son palabras que los atormentan y no lso dejan estar juntos Advertencia:yaoi Ikkix Hyoga
1. Un pensamiento

UN PENSAMIENTO

Son las 12:00 de la noche y aquí estoy todavía desvelándome por pensar en ti mi amado torturándome por ti por tu sonrisa, en mi cabeza entonces llega las palabras de mi maestro Camus en las que me decía que un acuario esplendoroso no podía conocer sentir sentimiento alguno la verdad todos me lo insinúan, Hasta tu amado mío porque aunque no me lo digan con palabras lo puedo verlo en su ojos a veces me pregunto si de verdad soy merecedor de mi armadura.

Son las 7:00 de la mañana, y todavía me torturo pensando en ti mi amor prohibido, con tu cabello de azul eléctrico, con tu piel morena como la azúcar que lleva el mismo nombre, con esos ojos, iguales al color de tu hermoso cabello y:

Shun: Hyoga, Hyoga es hora de desayunar te estamos esperando

Es tu hermano el que me ama en silencio, y cree que no me doy cuenta del amor puro, que me profesa y al que no puedo corresponder por amarte a ti mi ave fénix.

Hyoga: okay baja tú, horita estoy ahí- le respondo.

Shun: no te tardes- Me dice

Bajo 15 minutos después del llamado de Andrómeda y ahí te veo con tus ojos que me hipnotizan y tu sonrisa profesada a tu hermano, como quisiera ser yo al que le profesas esa sonrisa transparente y sincera, me ves y lo único que te dignas a decirme es- ruso te tardaste un milenio pareces mujer- yo te ignoro y me siento viendo como seiya y shiryu hablan animadamente.

Son las 3:00 de la tardes y te observo en miradas furtivas mi amado, y vienen otra vez las palabras, del que mando la tumba de mi madre al profundo del injusto mar y medito sobre ellas y me doy cuenta de que mi maestro tiene razón, soy débil por mi sentimientos, igual que el se volvió débil de sus sentimientos hacia el escorpión.

Pero yo no seré como el te olvidare, para ser merecedor de mi armadura, para enorgullecer a mi maestro de los hielos, para no sufrir.

Te amo mi ave fénix pero te olvidare.


	2. Verdad oculta

VERDAD OCULTA

Son las siete de la mañana, Shun me llama con sus voz llena de ternura para bajar a desayunar, me visto con mis jeans azules y una ramera negra, bajo y ahí veo al burro con alas y a la lagartija gigante hablando de estupideces, sigo observando la cocina de la dizque reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero falta mi ángel níveo ¿donde estará? me pregunto pero mientras me interrogo una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Shun: Hermano Hermano HERMANO!

Ikki: ¿dime Shun?

Shun: por fin pones lo pies en la tierra te estado llamando durante 5 minutos, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Hyoga?

Yo le quisiera responder como me dicta mi corazón, que lo despertaría con un beso mió, todos los días en esos labios que deben de tener la suavidad de las rosas y el sabor al vino, pero no callo por ti mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne.

Ikki: ¿yo? despertar al pato jajajajaja no, será para que me muera del susto al verlo despierto.

Shun: Hay nii-san tu no tienes remedio mejor voy yo.

Mi hermano sube y yo me siento en la mesa luego de 5 minutos, mi hermano se ha sentado a mi lado, y yo le sonrió pero más que una sonrisa de afecto, le muestro una sonrisa nostálgica por haber sido el afortunado de ganar a mi ángel rubio como el sol, no pasa mucho tiempo para que bajes tu Hyoga, mi ángel, mi visión celestial estas hermoso con esa elegancia tuya de la que me enamore.

Y siempre mi mente de metiche reacciona antes que mi corazón y te dice – ruso tardaste un milenio pareces mujer- tu me ignoras y no sabes cuanto me duele por que se de que no soy lo suficiente para ti.

Son las 2:00 de la tarde y voy a ver a la loca de Saori para decirle que me voy dentro de poco, porque no soporto este suplicio al que fui condenado, a ver a la más bella visión celestial y no poderla tocarla, llego a la puerta y toco

Saori: Adelante

Ikki: Hola Saori vengo a decirte que me voy dentro de una hora

Saori: Tan rápido, pensé que te quedarías por lo menos hasta el viernes.

¡¡¡No puedo quedarme pero quiero!- grita con desesperación mi corazón.

Ikki. Es que me llamaron del trabajo porque surgió un problema

Saori: A entonces vete no quiero que te despidan

Ikki: gracias- no por favor dime que no que no puedo ir- grita otra vez mi corazón porque el quiere estar con el- entonces me retiro.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro contigo, mi cisne, pareces que lloras mientras susurras palabras inentendibles para mí, ¿quien será? ¿Quién será? Al que le correspondes.

Son las 3:00 sabes corazón, e sentido una mirada que me observa detenidamente, pero no la encuentro, quisiera pensar que eres tu mi bello cisne que me vez en miradas furtivas, Voy por Shun y me despido de el, me monto mi Harley y me voy buscando remplazarte para no condenarme más.

Continuara


	3. Tortura

TORTURA

Te fuiste nos diste explicaciones ni siquiera porque Shun te pidió que te quedaras era extraño tenias una cara hasta la misma muerte se hubiera espantada, no se ni para que te lo reprocho con mi mente, se supone que no debo pensar en ti, pero no puedo olvidarte es muy difícil.

Han pasado y dos semanas y no he probado bocado estoy mas pálido de los que ya estaba todo por tu culpa, todo por tu maldita existencia, si no hubieras nacido, no estuviera en esta agonía, en este suplicio, no hubiera perdido el crucifijo de mi madre, por ponerlo en tu dizque tumba

Pero antes de que se sigua torturando oye una canción que apenas es un susurro

Duele el amor,sin ti,

duele hasta matar

Busca el control del equipo y sube el volumen, escucha aquella canción que lo comprende también y piensa

Esta canción la hicieron especialmente para mí

Siento la humedad en mí,

de verte llorar,ni hablar,

si es que tú te vas de aquí,

creo que a mí me va a sufrir.

El nunca derramo lagrimas por mi fui yo, el que lloro por el, solo que el no se daba cuenta, el se fue y yo estoy sufriendo su ausencia

Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo,

la distancia entre los dos,

pero se apagó la luz del cielo,

ya no sale más el sol.

Soy fragilidad sin ti,

¿cómo superar el fin?

¿dónde es que dañé,

no sé,y el recuperar se fue.

Ni tú ni yo somos culpables,

pero somos vulnerables,

son las cosas de la vida,

¿qué me queda por vivir?

Si yo quisiera detener el tiempo para retratar una de sus pocas sonrisas y poder verle cuando me sienta solo y con frío pero es imposible mi amor es una noche eterna que nunca tendrá un amanecer y un ocaso y soy demasiado vulnerable, la verdad no me queda nada por vivir y si no me que nada por vivir entonces sentir este amor hasta mi ultimo aliento

Pero no negare que si se me presenta la ocasión de quitarlo de mi corazón para remplazarlo por otra persona tal vez lo intentaria.

Sigue oyendo la bella canción pero es interrumpido por alguien, el baja el volumen para oírle lo que la figura cobijada por la penumbra le dice:

¿: Hyoga estas bien,

Hyoga: si estoy bien Shun

Shun: ¿Hyoga?

Hyoga: dime Shun

Shun: quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy serio

Hyoga: sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

Shun: esta bien-respira hondo y sostiene el aire- Ai shiteru

Hyoga:……………………………………..

continuara

Espero que te guste SATOSHI Y KAI HIWATARI jajajaja no te enojes a mi también me gusta esa pareja pero a veces hay que ser un pequeño cambio en lo monótono ¿no crees?


	4. Solo una palabra

Luchar o no luchar e ahí el dilema.

Han pasado dos semana desde que me fui anduve por varias ciudades, me entretuve pero siempre llegaba el punto de pensar en ti, mi imagen celestial, hyoga me imagino que mi hermano ya se te habrá declarado, que ironía ¿no? Yo que debo ser su rival en el amor, lo apoyo y lo animo a conquistarte.

He llegado a la pocilga a la que digo Hogar para vivir creo que tendré que limpiar más seguido, voy a la cocina por una vaso de agua luego entro a la sala prendo la radio y pongo mi emisora favorita y locutor de mierda dice : Esta canción la interpreta Alex Ubago junto a David Bustamante Se la dedico a todos los que están luchando por el amor de una mujer. Vamos chicos ustedes pueden.

Si claro y yo voy a ser striptis en un burdel de mala muerte

Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé

es la chica que busque

es la chispa de mi piel

mi primer amor mi primera vez

JAJAJAJAJA el tipo dice lo mismo que Shun cuando me contó que estaba enamorado de Hyoga, solo que Hyoga es hombre

ella es el regalo que tanto espere

cuando no pensaba ya

volverme a enamorar

ella es como el sol de otro amanecer

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi y que juega contigo

Te comprendo yo también ciento lo mismo

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti

y aunque seas mi amigo luchare

Si Shun me dijo que pelearía con que fuera para ganar el amor de Hyoga, por es yo no voy a luchar contra el no quiero ganarme su odio

Cuando esta conmigo la hago mujer

le doy todo lo que se

mi futuro y mi ayer

la hace despertar, la se comprender

Ahora que lo pienso yo lo trataría como una persona madura y lo haría comprender que tiene alguien con quien compartir su dolor

Cuando esta conmigo es niña otra vez

cada beso sabe a miel

es amiga de los dos

pero en el amor jugamos los tres

Pero en cambio con Shun sería todo tan tierno ya que el tiene ese don de sacar los sufrimientos de los demás de su ser.

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi y que juega contigo

Me gustaría estar con el y poder besarlo no no no ¡NO! Puedo hacer eso estaría mal por que entonces tendría que pelear con Shun

Por el amor de esa mujer

somos dos hombres con un mismo destino

y aunque me digas que ella es para ti

y aunque seas mi amigo luchare

Pero por que no sería una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz demo(pero)

Luchare, Luchare, Luchare, Luchare

Esta bien me convencieron luchare por el, por Hyoga

Se levanta y coje otra vez sus llaves cierra la puerta tras de si y se monta en su Harley y arranca y mientras coje el camino al que lo llevara a la guerra y piensa

Se que me ganare el odio de mi hermano pero tengo derecho a ser feliz y esa felicidad esta con mi ruso, mi bello cisne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción que utilice para este capitulo es dos hombres y un mismo destino de David Bustamante y Alex Ubago yo solo la tome prestada

SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS Y DEMAS

Se despide DAJI


End file.
